LEGO DC
''LEGO DC & Marvel Superheroes ''is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by TT Games and publish by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, OS X and Wii U. Similar to that of previous titles like LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham, the gameplay alternates between action-adventure sequences and puzzle solving scenarios. Gameplay Like LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, the game features an open world map. However, due to the improved technical capabilities of the eighth generation consoles, there are now two open worlds for the player to explore, at around 5 times the scale of the afore-mentioned game. The game features a scaled down version of the state of New York, featuring the locations of New York City previously showcased, plus Westchester County, Long Island and New Jersey. In addition, many of the well known fictional cities in the DC comics have been included as part of one state named "Metro State". This features Metropolis, Gotham, Bludhaven, Coast City, Star City and other smaller locales like Smallville. All characters in the game feature unique abilities. For example, Spider-Man can swing throughout the city and use his spider-sense, Superman can fly and destroy gold structures with his laser-eyes, Hulk can break walls and lift heavy objects. A new RPG element has been added to the game where all the characters can change into their alteregos and go to various places in the open worlds to earn studs (in-game currency) by performing jobs for NPCs, e.g. take photos for the Daily Planet or deliver pizzas. These studs can be used to purchase upgrades for the characters to increase health or add new abilities to them. Stan Lee and Adam West return in their respective universes to continue the "Stan Lee/Adam West in Peril" missions, as well as "Access Bricks" that replace the Deadpool Bricks from the Marvel game. These particular bricks appear in the "Amalgam Missions", a concept that appeared in the DC/Marvel crossover comics, where two characters are merged into one, e.g. Batman and Wolverine were merged to create Dark Claw. Characters The game features around 200 characters from the DC and Marvel comics. DC Universe * Adam West * Agent Orange * Alfred ** Alfred'' Dawn of Justice DLC'' * Arsenal ** Roy Harper * Aquaman ** Aquaman Dawn of Justice DLC ** Arthur Curry * Atom * Bane ** Bane The Dark Knight * Batgirl ** Barbara Gordon * Batman ** Batman The Dark Knight ** Batman Batman '66 ** Batman Dawn of Justice DLC ** Bruce Wayne * Beast Boy * Black Canary * Black Lantern * Blue Bettle * Blue Lantern * Booster Gold * Brainiac * Bronze Tiger * Captain Cold * Catwoman ** Selina Kyle ** Catwoman The Dark Knight * Cyborg ** Cyborg Dawn of Justice DLC ** Victor Stone * Cyborg Superman * Darkseid * Deadshot * Deathstroke ** Slade Wilson * Diggle * Doomsday * Felicity Smoak * Firefly * The Flash ** Barry Allen * Gorilla Grodd * Green Arrow ** Oliver Queen * Green Lantern ** Hal Jordan ** John Stewart * Harley Quinn * Hawkgirl * Hawkman * Hush * Indigo Tribe Warrior * The Joker ** The Joker The Dark Knight * Kid Flash * Killer Frost * Lex Luthor ** Lex Luthor Dawn of Justice DLC * Lobo * Lois Lane * Man-Bat * Martian Manhunter ** John Jones * Merlyn * Mr. Freeze * Nightwing ** Dick Grayson * Penguin * Poison Ivy * Ra's Al Ghul * Raven * Red Hood ** Jason Todd * Red Lantern * Reverse Flash * The Riddler * Robin ** Damien Wayne * Shazam ** Billy Batson * Sinestro * Solomon Grundy * Stafire * Star Sapphire * Steel * Superboy * Supergirl * Superman ** Clark Kent ** Superman Dawn of Justice DLC * Swamp Thing * Two-Face * White Lantern * Wonder Woman ** Diana Prince ** Wonder Woman Dawn of Justice DLC * Yellow Lantern * Zatana * Zod Marvel Universe * Abomination * Aldrich Killian * Agent Colson * Ant-Man ** Scott Lang ** Ant-Man Phase 3 DLC * Beast * Black Panther ** Black Panther Phase 3 DLC ** T'Challa * Black Widow ** Natasha Romanov * Blade * Captain America ** Steve Rogers ** Captain America Phase 3 DLC * Captain Marvel ** Donna Summers * Cyclops * Daredevil * Deadpool * Doctor Doom * Doctor Octopus * Doctor Strange ** Doctor Strange Phase 3 DLC * Drax the Destroyer * Falcon * Galactus * Gambit ** Gambit Apocalypse DLC * Gamora * Ghost Rider ** Johnny Blaze * Green Goblin * Groot * Gwen Stacey * Hawkeye * Howard the Duck * Hulk ** Bruce Banner * Human Torch ** Johnny Storm * Iceman * Iron-Man ** Iron-Man Phase 3 DLC ** Tony Stark * Jean Grey ** Jean Grey Apocalypse DLC * Jubilee * Lizard ** Curt Connors * Loki * Magneto ** Eric Lehnsherr ** Magneto Apocalypse DLC * Mandarin * Mr. Fantastic ** Reed Richards * Ms. Marvel ** Kamala Khan * Mystique * Nick Fury * Professor X * Pyro * Quicksilver * Red Skull * Rocket Raccoon * Scarlett Witch * Silver Surfer * Spider-Man ** Peter Parker * Star-Lord * Stan Lee * Storm ** Storm Apocalypse DLC * Thanos * Thing * Thor ** Donald Blake ** Thor Phase 3 DLC * Ultron * Venom * Winter Soldier * Wolverine ** James Logan ** Wolverine Apocalypse DLC Amalgam and other characters * Access ** Axel Asher * Dare the Terminator (Deathstroke/Daredevil) * Dark Claw (Batman/Wolverine) * Doctor Doomsday (Doctor Doom/Doomsday) * Green Hawk (Green Arrow/Hawkeye) * Mister X (Martian Manhunter/Professor X) * Ororo the Amazon (Wonder Woman/Storm) * Skulk (Hulk/Solomon Grundy) * Sparrow (Robin/Jubilee) * Spider-Boy (Spider-Man/Superboy) * Stan West (Stan Lee/Adam West) * Super-Soldier (Superman/Captain America) * White Witch (Scarlett Witch/Zatanna)